


Untitled Timestamp to Strong Enough to Rule the Heart of Any Man (Things Thing Called Love) #2

by whispered_story



Series: This Thing Called Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story





	Untitled Timestamp to Strong Enough to Rule the Heart of Any Man (Things Thing Called Love) #2

Jensen is always a bit grumpy right after he wakes up, so Jared doesn't really pay attention to it when Jensen only answers in grunts and huffs one Saturday morning over breakfast.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping," he says after he's put his plate and mug in the sink. "You have another cup of coffee and wake up."

He bends down and goes for a kiss, but Jensen grumbles something and turns his head away, so Jared's lips only brush the corner of Jensen's mouth.

Jared just laughs softly. "Okay, I get it. No affection for me until it's at least noon," he jokes and presses a smacking kiss on top of Jensen's head. "See you later, babe."

"Later," Jensen mutters.

Jared leaves with a wave. When he comes home an hour later, he finds Jensen in the backyard, lying on one of the deckchairs. He's wearing a pair of swimming trunks and is listening to his ipod. There's a frown on his face, and Jared thinks he probably discovered the pop songs Jared uploaded on Jensen's ipod when he couldn't find his own the week before.

Jared taps Jensen on the shoulder and Jensen jumps.

"Jesus," he hisses, pulling the ear-buds out of his ears while glaring at Jared.

"Sorry," Jared apologizes. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Jensen shrugs him off. "'s fine," he mutters. "Got everything at the store?"

"Yup. By the way, Jason called me. We're having a barbeque here tonight with a few people. I bought steaks, Jason is bringing beer and everyone else is chipping in with salads and stuff."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "And you didn't ask me about this first?" he asks, his tone of his voice edgy.

"I didn't think you'd mind your best friends coming over," Jared says.

"Well, maybe I already had plans," Jensen replies.

Jared huffs. "I'd know if we had plans, Jensen."

"We're not joined at the hips," Jensen mutters. "Not all of my plans include you and you can't just make decisions for me, okay?"

"Jesus, okay," Jared says, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to call everyone and tell them not to come over?"

"And make me look like a dick," Jensen says. He gets up off the deckchair with a grunt and brushes past Jared. "Just ask me next time before you throw a damn party at our house."

Jared watches Jensen stomp into the house, gaping. He shakes his head to himself, and then picks up an empty bottle of water and damp towel from next to the deckchair that Jensen left behind before following Jensen into the house. He putters around for a while, putting away groceries and cleaning the kitchen a bit before he goes to find Jensen.

Jensen is sprawled on their bed on his stomach, still in his swimming trunks. He looks up when Jared comes into the room.

"I was being an ass," he says, and he sounds a bit upset.

Jared sits down on the bed next to him. "Yeah," he agrees. "So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jensen says and groans, turning onto his back. "My knee hurts."

"How bad?" Jared asks, instantly feeling a surge of worry.

Jensen gives him a small smile. "It's just one of the aches I sometimes get. Just – it's bad enough that I can't just ignore it this time."

Jared frowns. "You sure it's not something else? Maybe I should drive you to the hospital, have it checked out."

"Jay. I'm okay," Jensen assures him. "It's just putting me on edge a bit, is all. Don't worry."

"Did you take some painkillers or something?"

Jensen shakes his head.

Jared sighs and gets up from the bed. "Okay, painkillers first,and then I'll see what I can do to make you feel better until they kick in."

"It'll probably go away on its own in a while," Jensen protests.

Jared ignores him and goes to get Jensen a glass of water and some painkillers. Jensen gives him a look when he returns, but he swallows the pills without protest.

"Okay, now lay back," Jared orders. He crawls onto the bed and kneels between Jensen's legs, sitting back on his haunches. Jensen flinches a little when Jared touches his knee.

"Sorry. Reflex," Jensen says.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" Jared asks, brushing fingers against Jensen's skin.

"You're barely touching me at all, Jay. I'd tell if you did anything that hurt, okay?"

"Okay, good," Jared says with a nod. He keeps his touch gentle at first, petting Jensen's knee more than anything else, before he starts using a bit more pressure. He keeps glancing at Jensen's face, but he looks relaxed and fine, the lines on his forehead slowly smoothing out. After a few minutes Jared turns him to turn around for better access.

"Hmm, that's actually really nice," Jensen mumbles when Jared digs his fingers into the soft skin at the back of Jensen's knees.

"Yeah?"

Jensen smiles, head pillowed on his arms. "You're good with your hands, Padalecki," he teases.

"That so?" Jared asks. "I'm good with a lot of things."

"So I heard," Jensen replies.

Jared grins. "Maybe I should show you," he says and leans down, brushing his lips over the back of Jensen's knee. He trails gentle kisses over the soft skin, his hands sliding up underneath the leg of Jensen's trunks, pushing the fabric up. He brushes the fingers of his right hand against Jensen's balls and Jensen hisses.

Jared kisses his way up Jensen's leg until he reaches the hem of the trunks and nuzzles the skin there.

"How's the leg?" he asks, sitting back a bit and tugging at Jensen's shorts.

"Fine. Your massage helped."

"Yeah?"

Jensen nods, his face dragging against the pillow, and the corner of his mouth is turned upwards. "Believe me, I'm not feeling any pain right now."

Jared chuckles. "Good," he says, and lies down behind Jensen. Their bodies are pressed together from head to toe, Jared's hand resting firmly on Jensen's hip and he nuzzles his neck softly. He tugs one finger under the waistband of Jensen's swimming trunks and rubs lazy circles over the smooth skin there.

Jensen sighs and presses back against Jared, his ass nestled against Jared's cock. "Gonna do something about that?" he asks, and Jared swears he can hear the smile in his voice.

Jared slides his hand down, stroking Jensen's belly, and kisses his shoulder. "You up for that?"

Jensen laughs. "Oh, I'm definitely up," he says.

Jared nips at his shoulder. "Lame," he counters. "Really, really lame, Ackles."

"Hmm. And you haven't answered my question yet," Jensen says. He covers Jared's hand with it and pushes it down to his cock, heavy and hard through the thin fabric of his trunks. 

Jared cups his cock and Jensen rocks forward, moaning softly.

"Yeah," he says, and grins against the skin of Jensen's shoulder. "Yeah, I think I am."


End file.
